


Mileven- Gone

by princesanerissa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, Strangerthings, ilovethem, okaythisisaoneshot(for now), plsprotectthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesanerissa/pseuds/princesanerissa
Summary: When Mike has to move away from Hawkins. Mike leaves all of his friends and especially Eleven.





	Mileven- Gone

    Mike’s lips went up into a heartwarming grin. He had been on the phone with Eleven for over an hour. Mike might’ve saw Eleven the same day but just loved the sound of her angelic voice, and just wanted to make her laugh. Mike laced his finger in between the phone’s cord. He’s noticed he’s been feeling a lot more nervous when he’s talking to Eleven. 

 

  “Hey El?” Mike’s voice stuttering a bit. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Yes?” Eleven’s soft voice filled Mike’s ears. 

 

     “I have to go now.” Mike said ever-so delicately. As if he was trying to make a baby fall asleep. Mike could hear a sigh on the other side of the phone. “Mike. I’ll miss you.” Eleven’s voice shook a bit. Eleven always hated this part of the phone call.

 

     “I-I’ll miss you too.” Mike whispered, his leg bouncing up and down in anxiety. “Bye Mike.” Eleven sighed, but smiled a small smile. “Bye El.” Mike said, ending the call. 

 

     Mike let out a sigh after putting the phone down. He ran his finger through his soft hair. He heard his mother calling him. Mike got up from the basement and went to the living-room.

 

   Mike’s eyes widen at sight of his whole family on the couch. “What’s going on?” Mike asked, raising an eyebrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love them okay bye.


End file.
